Idylls Of The Crimson Queen
by Kayu dan Api
Summary: "Mungkin karena rambutmu senada dengan darah, semua orang jadi melihat kearahmu. Tapi siapa yang sebenarnya kau lihat selain Senju?" AU, Onesided! HashiMada, HashiMito and MadaMito. Uzumaki Mito's P.O.V [Also Available on wattpad]


_• **Idylls Of The Crimson Queen •**_

 _by kayudanapi_

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Tak ada badai yang sedang mengejar kita.

Dan meskipun aku tahu kau seorang pengemudi yang handal, kau tidak seharusnya sepanik ini. Rasa cemas, amarah, dan sesuatu yang begitu membebanimu tergambar jelas di wajahmu yang mengagumkan. Berulang kali kau menggumamkan kutukan-kutukan yang tak semestinya kudengar. Kau bahkan memukul setirmu ketika kau tahu semua emosi yang menguasaimu tak bisa kau luapkan dengan kata-kata.

Kecepatan kendaraan ini nyaris membuatku tak bisa melihat apa saja yang sudah kita lewati. Aku tak berani bertanya soal apapun pada dirimu yang sekarang. Aku tahu kau akan marah. Tapi aku juga tahu, jika seseorang tak menenangkanmu, kau akan menginjak pedal gasnya lagi, kita akan melaju semakin cepat dan dengan jalan seliput ini, kita bisa saja celaka.

Aku tidak mau kau mati.

"Madara," suaraku bergetar. "Setidaknya pakai dulu sabuk pengamanmu"

"Diam!!" Untuk pertama kalinya, kau membentakku sekeras itu. "Kau sendiri tidak memakai sabuk pengamanmu, Mito. Jadi tutup mulutmu!"

"Jangan khawatirkan soal aku. Kau harus tenang—"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG!!"

.

.

.

Nafasku terasa sesak.

Kau tahu, bukan cuma dirimu yang gelisah saat ini.

Kupikir, aku adalah gadis yang beruntung.

Kupikir, aku akan menjadi wanita yang bahagia di masa depan.

"Kami dari keluarga Uzumaki menerima lamaran anda atas putri pertama kami—"

Saat itu, pertengahan bulan Agustus di Donegal.

"—Hashirama Senju"

Ayah menerima lamaran seorang bangsawan yang lebih besar dari nama keluarga kami. Dia adalah Hashirama, putra pertama sekaligus pewaris dari keluarga Senju yang menguasai wilayah Port Laoise. Seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata, orang seperti dia datang ke Donegal untuk memilihku, gadis dari keluarga dengan gelar yang lebih rendah darinya.

Bahkan sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, kalau aku adalah pengagum pemuda sempurna itu sejak aku kecil. Dia sering datang berkunjung ke wilayah kami dan aku akan melihatnya diam-diam, mengagumi tak hanya ketampanan yang dia miliki, tapi juga kerendahan hati dan senyumannya yang sehangat matahari.

Aku hanya berharap bisa terus melihatnya dan mengaguminya.

Hingga suatu hari ketika aku telah cukup dewasa, dia datang memilihku.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau cantik," ujarnya dengan senyuman. "Tapi rupanya kalau dilihat sedekat ini, kau jauh lebih cantik dari yang kukira"

Kupikir, aku sudah menemukan kesempurnaan untuk kebahagiaanku.

Dia bilang, dia suka rambut merahku yang panjang. Meski begitu, dia tak keberatan ketika aku mengikatnya karena kepanasan. Dia bilang aku tetaplah yang tercantik di seluruh Irlandia, bahkan mungkin, di seluruh dunia.

Kebaikan dan keramahan Hashirama membuatku menjadi begitu dekat dengannya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Tapi semakin aku dekat dengan kesempurnaan itu, semakin aku dekat dengan keraguan; apakah benar kesempurnaan yang kucari?

.

.

.

"Madara! Kau dilarang memandang seorang marchioness selama itu! Tundukkan kepalamu!"

Saat itu, aku tak tahu siapa sebenarnya kau. Tapi dari teguran yang kudengar sebelumnya, aku bisa menebak kalau kau adalah seseorang yang mengabdi untuk keluarga Senju. Seseorang yang berada dibelakang kami-lah yang menegurmu. Dari suara itu, aku pernah mendengar sebelumnya kalau itu adalah suara adik tertua Hashirama.

"Oh, Madara! Kau disitu rupanya," Hashirama mendekat ke arahmu yang masih belum melepaskan pandanganmu dariku.

Aku tahu itu adalah tindakan yang terbilang lancang untuk seseorang sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali—untuk menghentikanmu.

"Nah, Madara. Ini gadis yang sering kuceritakan. Dia adalah Mito dari keluarga Uzumaki. Dia cantik kan?" Dengan bangga, Hashirama memperkenalkan kami tanpa meninggalkan senyumannya yang ramah. "Mito, dia adalah sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaanku, Uchiha Madara. Dia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam situasi apapun!"

Yang sesungguhnya, adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

"Tuan Hashirama, aku hanyalah pengawal pribadimu,"

Matamu tajam, suaramu menusuk seperti musim dingin.

Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, aku tahu itu bukan tatapan yang mengancam.

"Ah, jangan kaku begitu. Sudah kubilang berapa kali supaya berhenti memanggilku tuan? Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil!"

"Tepatnya aku sudah melayanimu sejak kecil,"

Kemudian Hashirama tertawa sambil merangkulmu seperti seorang saudara. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Dia bahkan tak mempertanyakan kenapa—kami masih saling bertatapan.

"Nona Mito, maafkan kelancanganku" katamu, kemudian kau mengangkat tanganmu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga kananku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa kau—" tak hanya suara, tapi nafasku juga terasa berhenti. Aku harus mengagumi caramu mengambil anting yang kupakai secepat itu tanpa meninggalkan rasa sakit.

"Tuan Hashirama, ada alat komunikasi dua arah yang ditanamkan disini, harap berhati-hati" kau menyerahkan anting berbentuk mawarku ke tangan Hashirama. "Nona Mito. Tindakan anda bisa saja disebut sebagai penghinaan terhadap nama keluarga Senju. Kau mau memata-matai apa disini—"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada sesuatu—" aku menyela. "Kupikir itu hanya anting, jadi aku memakainya. Tapi mungkin ayahku yang membuatnya untuk berjaga-jaga"

"Bisakah kau mempertanggung jawabkan ucapanmu—"

"Madara, ayolah jangan terlalu keras pada Mito," kali ini Hashirama yang menyela. "Aku percaya keluarganya tidak mungkin punya niat yang buruk. Lagipula, selama aku punya kau, keluarga Senju akan baik-baik saja"

"Harap tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanmu, Hashirama"

Aku melihat dua perbedaan yang kejas di hadapanku.

Dua hal yang begitu bertentangan, seperti malam dan siang. Aku merasakan dingin dan kebencian, lalu kehangatan dan kasih sayang, disaat yang sama.

Dan aku tidak benar-benar tahu...

Manakah yang sesungguhnya kuinginkan.

.

.

.

"Keluarga Uchiha sudah mengabdi pada Senju selama lima generasi. Kami diberi pelatihan khusus dalam hal fisik, mental, dan intelejensi. Sejak kecil, aku sudah diperintahkan untuk menjaga Hashirama," kau menjelaskan dengan baik sesuatu yang sebelumnya kutanyakan.

Kita berdiri di depan meja yang memajang pigura-pigura keluarga. Tentu saja, sebagian besar foto disana adalah Hashirama, sang putra mahkota. Dan ada satu diantaranya yang tengah berpose bersamamu ketika kalian masih kecil. Hashirama merangkulmu dan tersenyum lebar, sementara kau terlihat begitu tak nyaman berada disana.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti pemikiran tuan Hashirama yang selalu memperlakukanku seolah aku ini benar-benar temannya"

"Mungkin dia memang menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman karena dia orang yang sangat baik,"

"Teman?" Kau mendengus, hampir menertawakan apa yang kau dengar. "Aku tidak akan menerima itu,"

Kau sering berbicara seolah kau membenci segalanya. Tapi disaat yang sama kau bekerja keras untuk melindungi keluarga ini dengan segenap kekuatanmu. Kau bukanlah malaikat, bukan pula kesempurnaan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatmu berbeda.

Kau memang dingin seperti es. Tapi karena kau seperti es, aku tahu kau sesungguhnya adalah air yang tenang. Kebekuan itu semuanya terasa palsu. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari semua orang.

.

.

.

Aku nyaris membentur kaca di depanku ketika kau menginjak remnya dan mobil yang membawa kita tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Amarahmu masih sama panasnya. Kau menyembunyikan wajah di tanganmu dan susah payah menahan sesuatu yang akhirnya tumpah juga. Kau meneteskan air mata.

"Sial. Sial... " Kau menggumam. Suaramu tenggelam dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bergetar dalam tangisan. "Sejak awal aku memang bodoh.."

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku mulai berkeringat karena kecemasan dan kekhawatiranku yang memuncak. Aku bahkan tak tahu lagi apakah riasan di wajahku masih sama. Kurasa baik rambut maupun gaun yang kupakai sudah tidak serapi sebelumnya.

"Madara, kau kenapa..."

"Mito, maafkan aku—" aku melihat sepasang matamu yang basah dan memerah, ketika mereka menatapku dengan keputusasaan. "—aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke pernikahan"

.

.

.

"Kau seorang marchioness dan kau tidak bisa menari waltz?" Kau mendecih, meremehkanku. "Bahkan seorang duke seperti Hashirama juga tak tahu apa itu waltz. Kalian benar-benar serasi. Itu membuatku kesal"

"Kenapa itu membuatmu kesal?"

Kau tidak menjawab. Dan meskipun aku menunggu, kau tetap tidak menjawab di menit berikutnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin memintamu mengajariku waltz. Kudengar kau menguasai nyaris segala hal untuk melindungi keluarga ini,"

"Dan kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini. Pergilah"

"Tapi aku akan jadi bagian dari keluarga ini," aku bersikeras. "Kumohon. Di pesta pertunangan nanti, aku dan Hashirama harus berdansa. Akan memalukan kalau kami mengacaukannya"

Kau menghela nafas, seolah kau begitu terbebani dengan sesuatu yang baru saja kuucapkan. Tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Kau tetap membantuku.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan mulai mengajariku langkah demi langkah, setiap gerakan dalam waltz dengan baik.

Dan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku kebingungan semakin tidak terasa benar setiap saat aku bertemu denganmu.

"Kau punya kebiasaan memandangi orang?" Katamu. Aku tentu tersadar kalau aku sejak tadi memandangimu seperti orang yang tengah melamun.

"Tidak juga," meskipun kau mencoba mengintimidasiku dengan membalas tatapanku, aku tetap tidak menghentikannya. "Jangan salahkan seseorang yang mengagumi, kalau kau yang memberi alasan bagi orang itu untuk berlama-lama menatapmu"

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kukatakan padamu saat itu. Tapi kesunyian yang terjadi setelahnya terasa begitu tenang. Tatapanmu yang masih tak beranjak dariku terasa begitu damai. Kau memang seperti salju. Dingin, tapi ada kedamaian yang datang saat memandangimu.

"Ah, kalian disini ya," Hashirama datang dari ruangan yang lain, ketika apa yang kita lakukan disana tidaklah masuk akal sama sekali. Dengan segera, kau melepaskan tanganku. "Sedang apa?"

"Aku mengajarinya waltz," kau menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat, tanpa penjelasan lebih. "Tuan, kau juga harus mempelajarinya agar kau tidak mengacaukan pesta pertunanganmu"

"Heeeh? Kenapa aku juga? Aku kan cuma bertanya kalian sedang apa" Hashirama terdengar seperti anak kecil yang protes, jelas sekali berdansa bukanlah hal yang ia suka. "Kalau begitu, aku harus berlatih dengan Mito, kan? Kau bisa mengarahkanku bagaimana—"

Ketika Hashirama hampir saja menyentuh tanganku, kau merebutnya. Kau menarik tangan Hashirama dan menariknya bersamamu ke tengah aula.

"Jangan. Biar aku yang mengajarimu"

"Eh? Kenapa? Mito sudah bisa melakukannya kan? Lagipula aku nanti akan berdansa dengannya—"

"Tuan, harap jangan memprotes," kau menyela. "Akulah yang akan mengajarimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berdansa dengan nona Mito di hadapanku"

.

.

.

"Madara. Kita—ada dimana?" Aku mengatur nafasku yang masih tersengal. Berlari sejauh itu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi wanita manapun.

Saat ini, kau dan aku berhenti di sebuah gudang yang terletak jauh dari jalan dimana kita meninggalkan mobil yang sebelumnya kita naiki. Kau bahkan memaksaku berlari melewati ladang jagung yang luas, membuat gaun dan rambutku begitu kacau dan kotor. Tak ada seorangpun disini, atau tanda-tanda seseorang pernah ke tempat ini dalam waktu dekat.

Sekalipun aku tidak lagi keberatan terjebak dimanapun bersamamu, aku tetap penasaran kemana kau sebenarnya membawaku.

"Kau cerewet," protesmu seperti biasa. "Ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak terjangkau alat komunikasi, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku sudah membuang ponsel dan semua perangkat yang bisa mereka lacak"

"Madara. Kalau mereka menemukanmu, kau akan—"

"Diam!" Aku bisa mendengar amarah yang sama, kebingungan yang sama, dan keputusasaan yang sama. "Sebaiknya kau diam disini dan ikuti apa yang kukatakan!"

Kau menggenggam tanganku keras sebagai ancaman. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan adanya kebencian. Melainkan ketakutan. Kau memang menggenggam tanganku begitu kuat, tapi aku masih merasakan kau berada di ambang jurang yang menggoyahkanmu. Menggoyahkan kesetiaan dan perasaanmu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut padamu"

.

.

.

Hari itu diluar terik sekali.

Dan di antara kemegahan istana keluarga Senju, hanya kau yang kukenal dengan baik selain Hashirama.

Kau terlihat iritasi dengan setiap kehadiranku. Tapi bagaimana kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang manis setelahnya-lah yang membuatku selalu mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Siang itu, kau tengah melatih kemampuan bertarungmu di ruangan khusus yang pelayan lain tunjukkan padaku. Kau memukul dan mengayunkan tendanganmu pada kantung pasir yang tergantung di depanmu. Keringat menetes di wajah, leher, dan dadamu yang sengaja kau biarkan terbuka karena panasnya udara.

"Oh, duchess Mito," sindirmu saat kau telah menyadari kehadiranku dan berhenti dari kegiatanmu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku tidak menikah dengan Hashirama karena aku menginginkan gelar itu, kau tahu," aku duduk di kursi kayu yang tidak terletak jauh darimu.

"Lalu karena apa? Kau mau bilang karena kalian saling mencintai?"

"... Aku tidak tahu," kataku. "Maksudku, sejak dulu aku memang berpikir Hashirama itu sempurna, tapi—"

Mendengar hal itu, raut wajahmu berubah. Aku bisa mengatakan kalau kau sangat membenci apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

"Sempurna, huh?" Kau tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa yang pahit dan penuh kebencian. "Rambut merahmu yang panjang, wajahmu yang cantik, dan semua hal tentang dirimu... Aku juga mulai lelah mendengarnya dari Hashirama, kau tahu"

Aku tidak merasakan wangi yang semerbak ketika kau duduk di sebelahku. Kau berkeringat banyak dan aku bisa merasakan kalau ini adalah wangimu sendiri. Aku menyukainya.

"Brengsek. Kalian benar-benar bersikap seolah kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain," kau meraih tanganku, menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku lekat-lekat dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarimu. "Kenapa benda ini harus ada padamu"

Saat itu, aku telah menemukan ujung dari jalanku yang membingungkan.

Kupikir, aku mendambakan kesempurnaan.

Kupikir, aku sudah memiliki tujuan dan kebahagiaan yang sebentar lagi kuraih.

Kupikir, aku sudah berada di jalan yang kuinginkan.

Tapi, kurasa aku memang gadis yang buruk.

Hashirama tak pernah sekalipun meragukan kesetiaan Madara yang mulai dikeluhkan banyak orang karena sering bertemu denganku tanpa kehadirannya. Dia tak pernah mempertanyakan itu baik padaku maupun padamu. Dia benar-benar mempercayai kita yang sesungguhnya salah. Salah besar.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali menemuiku, duchess?" Kau menyindirku lagi. "Kau mau bilang kalau kau sama bodohnya dengan Hashirama dan mulai menganggapku temanmu?"

Ucapanmu kasar, kau jarang tersenyum dan tak pernah menyelimutiku dengan kehangatan. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan bukan itu yang kucari darimu. Aku—mengagumi rasa dingin yang lekat tentangmu, dan aku ingin terus berada disana.

Ayah, Ibu, kumohon ampuni dosaku.

"Kau bukan temanku—" aku menjatuhkan diriku semakin dalam pada kegelapan. "—kau berarti lebih dari itu"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam yang kurasa sudah berlalu, panasnya siang mulai menggantikan pagi dan kurasa, pasti saat ini Hashirama dan keluarganya sedang mencari kita.

Kau masih sibuk dengan pesawat telepon yang terpasang di gudang ini, membongkarnya dan melakukan sesuatu agar benda itu kembali berfungsi. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa tujuannya.

Aku mulai kelelahan, haus, dan menyesali keputusanku yang melewatkan sarapan pagi ini. Tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya lagi padamu.

Kau menyelesaikan sesuatu yang kau kerjakan tak lama setelahnya. Pesawat telepon itu kembali berfungsi dan kau mulai menghubungi seseorang dari sana. Dengan sepi yang sesunyi ini, aku bisa mendengar baik suaramu, maupun suaranya yang tengah kau ajak bicara.

"Hashirama, ini aku," tak kusangka, Hashirama adalah orang yang sedang kau hubungi.

"Madara! Kau kemana saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ketika mobil yang kau pakai bersama Mito ditemukan, kupikir terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Aku lega mendengar kau baik-baik saja—"

"Diamlah kau Senju," katamu dingin. "Mito ada bersamaku sebagai tawanan. Kalau kau menginginkannya kembali hidup-hidup, turuti apa yang kukatakan sekarang. Aku membuat agar tak ada yang bisa menyadap percakapan kita dengan saluran ini"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Madara, kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Tapi pertama-tama biar kuberi tahu satu hal," terjadi jeda untuk sesaat. Aku bisa merasakan keraguanmu meski aku tak melihat wajahmu. Kau terus berdiri memunggungiku dan tak bicara lagi sejak percakapan terakhir kita. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menikah dengan Mito"

Aku memang bodoh.

Aku terjebak dalam situasi ini dan aku tak ingin lari sama sekali.

Apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan? Jika aku lari, Hashirama bisa menolongku, menjagaku dan kami akan berbahagia di atas tahta. Jika aku tetap berada disini, aku tak tahu apa yang akan Madara lakukan padaku, mengikutinya sama halnya dengan membuka jalanku sendiri ke neraka. Pengkhianatannya tak akan diampuni. Tak ada masa depan yang bisa kulihat.

Aku mendengarnya mengancam akan membunuhku dalam percakapannya di telepon itu, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku tahu itu sebatas gertakan. Aku sama sekali tidak takut. Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, seolah aku siap menghadapi apapun untukmu. Terutama ketika kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku setelahnya, bahwa kau hanya melakukan ini untuk membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Hashirama.

Dan kenapa—aku justru merasa lega karena pernikahan ini tidak terjadi?

Apa—yang sebenarnya kurasakan?

Meksipun aku telah mengetahui segala konsekuensinya, meskipun aku tahu masa depan dan kehidupanku adalah aku yang memutuskan, aku masih tetap tinggal. Aku tidak ingin lari dan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya sendirian. Aku tidak punya semua keberanian itu; semua keberanian untuk membuang keegoisanku dan memilih kenyataan yang lebih baik.

Kalau berbahagia denganmu sebatas mimpi, maka aku ingin tidur selamanya.

Seperti janji yang sudah kau sepakati dengan Hashirama, kau mengantarku pulang setelah senja tiba. Dia berjanji akan menemuimu sendirian untuk menjemputku di gudang anggur keluarganya yang terletak di bawah tanah.

Baik aku dan kau sama-sama tahu, Hashirama tidak mungkin dibiarkan datang sendirian. Semua orang tahu kaulah yang membawaku pergi, mereka akan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menangkapmu. Kau juga sudah mengetahui itu. Kau mengisi penuh revolver milikmu sebelum kita berangkat. Kupikir, kau akan menggunakannya untuk melindungi dirimu. Tapi kemudian, kau memberikannya padaku.

"Sembunyikan ini. Kau memakai gaun dan mereka tidak akan mencurigaimu,"

"Eh? Madara, aku tidak—"

"Cepat lakukan!" Katamu. "Kau bilang kau ingin membantuku, bukan? Sembunyikan mereka selama yang kau bisa. Kau akan memutuskan kapan kau perlu menggunakannya nanti"

Aku tidak bisa membantahmu sekalipun aku mulai menyukai amarahmu. Aku menuruti perintahmu dan menyembunyikan senjata ini di bawah gaunku sebelum kita pergi.

Dosa di pundakku terasa begitu berat.

Bagaimana aku bisa menampakkan wajahku di hadapan Hashirama? Dia bahkan tak menyimpan sedikitpun kecurigaan. Aku tak akan pantas menjadi pendamping seseorang sebaik dirinya.

Bahkan, ketika pada akhirnya kita bertemu, aku tetap saja tak bisa merasakan kebencian dalam dirinya.

"Madara, sebagai seorang sahabat aku meminta padamu—" Hashirama yang berdiri di hadapan kita terdengar menyesali apa yang terjadi, seolah ini semua adalah kesalahannya. "—agar kau mengembalikan Mito, dan meminta maaf pada keluarga kami, maka kau akan terbebas dari hukuman yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan. Kita bisa seperti dulu lagi..."

"Kembalikan, katamu?" Kau yang menggenggam kuat pergelangan tanganku kemudian tertawa, seolah yang barusan kau dengar itu adalah lelucon yang bagus, meskipun aku tahu itu adalah tawa yang penuh kebencian. "Kau merasa sudah memilikinya, Hashirama?! Jawab aku. Sebenarnya apa arti gadis ini bagimu? Seberapa besar kau mencintainya!? Apa kau tahu apa yang dia rasakan terhadapmu!"

Ketika mengatakan itu, kau menguatkan genggamanmu sampai aku merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Kau mencengkeram tanganku dengan amarah yang meluap, aku kesakitan dan kau bahkan tak lagi mempedulikannya.

"Madara, hentikan. Kau menyakiti Mito!"

"Hanya karena kau adalah pewaris keluarga Senju, kau merasa kau bisa melakukan apa saja? Kau merasa kau berhak mendapatkan apa saja meskipun ada orang yang harus tersakiti karena keegoisanmu itu? Jawab aku, Hashirama!"

Kemarahanmu lagi-lagi tidak terasa mutlak. Kau kesakitan, kau kebingungan, sama seperti waktu itu. Terutama karena Hashirama tidak terlihat ingin melawanmu dalam hal ini. Dia hanya ingin berdamai denganmu, tapi kau tak bisa menerimanya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kau seharusnya tahu, kalau aku sejak awal memilih untuk berada di sisimu?

"Madara—" Hashirama menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikan kami sejak awal. Aku tahu bagaimana caramu melihat Mito. Aku tahu kau selalu berusaha menjauhkannya dariku. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, aku akan merelakan—"

"Kau salah, Hashirama" setelahnya, kau melepaskan tanganku begitu saja. Kau mendekat ke arah Hashirama dan menarik kerah kemejanya, nyaris mencekiknya dengan semua kekesalanmu.

Aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi dan kembali ke kenyataan yang ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan mati.

Aku mendengarnya sendiri, ketika kau akhirnya menjawab kebenaran atas semua kerumitan ini.

"Aku memang selalu memperhatikan kalian. Aku memang selalu berusaha menjauhkan Mito darimu, Hashirama. Aku bahkan harus bertindak sejauh ini agar pernikahan kalian tidak terjadi. Tapi, kau salah..." Suaramu kembali tenggelam. Kau meneteskan air matamu lagi disana. "Karena seseorang yang kucintai disini bukanlah Mito,"

Terasa asing.

Rasa sakit ini.

Kesenyapan yang membuat pikiranku segelap ini.

Terasa amatlah asing. Begitu kosong dan seketika aku tak bisa bermimpi lagi.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Apakah ini kesedihan? Kekecewaan? Kehilangan? Kenapa rasanya terlalu menyakitkan? Tapi untuk siapa sebenarnya rasa sakit ini?

Apakah untukmu yang telah menjatuhkanku dengan kepalsuan?

Apakah untuk Hashirama yang ternyata memiliki perasaanmu?

Ataukah untuk diriku sendiri yang membiarkanmu menjadikanku boneka, yang tak kau pandang lebih dari sekedar penghalang diantara kau dan Hashirama?

Sekarang... Kebahagiaan seperti apa yang harus kukejar?

.

.

.

Dua musim sudah berlalu sejak kejadian yang cukup mengguncang siapa saja itu.

Hashirama dan aku membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan hingga kami mampu mengobati keterkejutan kami atas kenyataan, lalu kembali melangsungkan pernikahan yang sempat tertunda. Waktu-waktu itu juga kami pergunakan untuk memulihkan rasa malu keluarga kami atas insiden yang tak lagi menjadi rahasia itu.

Tak lama setelah kau menyatakan kebenaran dibalik tindakanmu di gudang bawah tanah, beberapa personil kepolisian yang sudah bersiaga di segala penjuru segera menyergapmu. Hashirama mempergunakan saat-saat itu untuk menyelamatkanku dan membawaku pergi.

Kau sama sekali tidak bersenjata disana. Dan aku telah kehilangan keberanianku untuk membelamu meskipun kau telah mempercayakan senjatamu padaku.

Aku masih ingin mempertimbangkan kembali segalanya. Aku ingin berpegang pada rasa kemanusiaanku yang masih tersisa. Aku ingin percaya bahwa aku bukan gadis buta yang akan tetap mencintaimu sekalipun aku hanyalah boneka.

Dibalik kebencianmu tak ada kehangatan yang kau sembunyikan seperti yang ku percaya selama ini. Kebencianmu padaku semuanya tidaklah palsu. Kau bukanlah es, kau bukan pula air yang kelembutannya membeku dan akan mencair lagi. Tapi kau adalah musim dingin yang membekukan dan ada untuk selamanya.

Musim dingin yang sekalipun akan membunuh, seseorang pasti menantikan saljunya kembali.

Madara...

Aku sekarang telah menjadi duchess sungguhan. Dan Hashirama telah mendapatkan kekuasaan penuhnya atas Port Laoise setelah kami menikah. Kau tahu?

Sepertinya dia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang kukira untuk menerima kenyataan kalau kau tidak lagi berada disisinya sebagai pelindung dan sahabatnya yang setia. Sekalipun, seseorang yang menggantikan tugasmu masihlah seorang Uchiha. Setelah kau diasingkan dan dipenjara, semuanya tidak lagi terasa sama.

Dan meski tidak terasa sama, Hashirama masihlah seseorang yang pernah kukagumi dulu. Kehangatan dan keramahannya yang seperti matahari itu tak pernah benar-benar pergi dari dirinya. Aku harus mengakui kalau semua itulah yang mengobatiku.

Terkadang aku memikirkan, apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, dimana mereka memenjarakanmu, dan kenapa aku masih menyimpan revolver pemberianmu bersamaku. Aku hanya menganggap ini sebagai satu-satunya kenangan yang kupunya darimu. Atau, bagian lain dari diriku masih mengharapkan akhir yang lain untuk kebahagiaanku.

Kurasa, aku sudah bahagia.

Sudahkah?

Malam itu, aku memastikan pelurunya sudah terisi, sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Mito, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Aku merasakan guncangan yang lembut di pundakku ketika aku perlahan-lahan terbangun. Hashirama ada disana, dan tak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat panik. Aku tahu ini masih malam, karena diantara api yang membakar tirai-tirai jendela itu aku bisa melihat langit yang hitam.

Ah, tunggu dulu.

Api?

"Hashi, kenapa—" aku tak mempercayainya. Apakah kehancuran sedang menghampiriku sekarang? "—kamar kita terbakar?"

"Mito, jangan panik dan dengarkan aku. Para Uchiha melakukan pemberontakan dan menyerang keluarga kita. Adik-adikku dan yang lainnya sedang berjuang melawan mereka karena kami tidak bisa menghubungi bantuan. Kurasa, mereka memutuskan semua komunikasi sebelum memulai serangan. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini terlebih dulu dan membantu keluargaku," Hashirama mencoba membuatku tetap tenang. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa tenang di tengah situasi yang mengerikan ini? Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara peluru yang diledakkan bergantian dan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan di luar sana.

"Jangan takut. Sekarang kau ikuti aku. Aku akan mengamankanmu di bunker rahasia yang terletak di bawah dapur utama," Hashirama menuntunku diantara panasnya bangunan yang terbakar, melewati lorong-lorong kecil yang biasa digunakan para pelayan saja. Tak ada yang mencurigai maupun mengikuti kami.

Bahkan untuk memasuki bunker itu, dibutuhkan pintu yang berkamuflase dengan lukisan di dekat perapian. Suara tembakan dan riuhnya pembunuhan masih terdengar dan membuat kepalaku terasa begitu penuh. Tenggorokan ku tercekat dan aku hampir saja memuntahkan makan malamku ketika kami sampai di ruangan sepi dan gelap itu.

"Mito, kau kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya—"

"Belum terbiasa dengan peristiwa berdarah, duchess?"

"Madara!?"

.

.

.

Matamu berkilat di memecah gelap. Bahkan angin musim gugur tidak sedingin dirimu.

Aku melihatmu berada dibalik besi-besi tua yang mengurungmu. Kau terlihat begitu tenang, seperti biasanya.

"Mito," kau memanggilku bahkan sebelum aku menunjukkan wajahku dari balik topeng. "Jangan bilang kalau kau yang melakukan itu semua"

Pandanganmu terarah pada mayat-mayat yang sebelumnya berjatuhan, bersimbah darah, menjaga jeruji tempat kau ditahan. Polisi-polisi dibawah kakiku, dipastikan tak lagi bernyawa setelah aku menembakkan peluru-peluru ini tepat ke kepala mereka.

"Tidak kusangka kau menggunakannya sekarang," yang kau maksud adalah revolver di tanganku, yang kemudian kusimpan di balik bajuku sebelum aku membuka pintu yang membatasimu.

"Kita harus cepat," aku menurunkan topengku sebelum berbicara denganmu. "Katakan padaku kau ingin aku mengantarmu kemana"

"Sudah cukup. Aku berterima kasih atas kebodohanmu. Sekarang kau pergi dan berhentilah menggangguku,"

Kau hampir berjalan melewatiku begitu saja, tapi aku menghalangimu. Aku sudah berdiri sejauh ini dan tak mungkin kembali. Aku ingin mengikutimu sekalipun kau akan membawaku ke ambang kematian.

"Tunggu, Madara" aku berdiri tepat di depanmu. "Biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku tidak akan menjadi beban bagimu, aku berjanji akan—"

Kau menyingkirkanku, mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh dan melanjutkan langkahmu. Tapi jika aku menyerah disana maka semua pengorbananku akan sia-sia.

"Madara! Berhenti!"

Aku ingin mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri.

Karena ini adalah hidupku.

Sekalipun aku harus memaksamu. Sekalipun aku harus menjadi egois karena aku mencintaimu. Saat itu aku menjatuhkanmu dengan paksa. Aku menendang kakimu, aku berusaha menemukan cara untuk membuatmu mendengarkanku meskipun harus terjadi pertengkaran fisik yang singkat di antara kita.

Tapi kau berhenti ketika aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh lagi, dan menodongkan senjatamu sendiri tepat ke depan wajahmu.

"Aku sudah membuang semuanya. Aku sudah meninggalkan semuanya untukmu karena aku mencintaimu, Madara! Kumohon..."

"Kau bodoh, Mito. Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa terhadapmu. Aku membencimu, kau dengar?"

"Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku—" aku telah berada jauh dalam kegelapan dan terus tenggelam. Aku bukan lagi marchioness kebanggaan Donegal yang menjunjung tinggi kebaikan dan kesantunan. Air mataku sekarang tidak lagi jatuh karena kesedihan. Aku merasakan kebencian, amarah, dan cinta yang ingin ku perjuangkan meski aku harus memaksa. "—kau hanya perlu membiarkan aku berada di sisimu dan mengabdi padamu. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Kau ingin aku membalas dendammu untuk Hashirama? Kau ingin aku membunuhnya? Kau ingin aku menghancurkannya? Kau—hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku. Biarkan aku membuktikan kesetiaanku padamu!"

.

.

.

Ada sekitar lima orang Uchiha yang berdiri di belakangmu. Kau memegang sebuah benda yang kau buat sendiri, yang sebelumnya kau ceritakan padaku, kalau itu adalah pemicu ledakan untuk semua bom yang sudah kau tanamkan di wilayah istana ini.

Pemberontakan ini adalah hal yang sudah lama direncanakan secara rahasia. Satu-satunya hal yang menahanmu dan nyaris membuatmu benar-benar di asingkan adalah perasaanmu terhadap Hashirama. Jika aku tak pernah datang, kau ingin membawa Hashirama pergi sejauh mungkin, menghindari kematian.

Ini semua—memang dosaku sejak awal.

"Sayang sekali kita semua akan mati disini, Hashirama"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hashirama masih berdiri di depanku, melindungiku dengan siaga. Melindungiku yang telah menjadi salah satu dari iblis-iblis itu.

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Aku ingin Senju dihancurkan. Tanpa sisa. Mungkin kau lupa kalau selain dirimu, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau percaya atas tempat persembunyianmu ini,"

"Setidaknya biarkan Mito pergi—" ketika Hashirama mengatakan itu, rasa bersalah seketika mencabikku. Dia masih saja melindungiku. Dan aku masih saja... Mengulang kesalahan yang sama. "—dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini. Kumohon, biarkan dia hidup dan kembali pada keluarganya"

"Hashi," aku menundukkan wajahku ke punggungnya yang hangat untuk sesaat. "Maafkan aku"

"Mito, kau harus pergi dari sini secepatny—"

"Tidak bisa," aku menyela. "Hashi, ini semua salahku. Akulah yang berdosa. Jadi biarkan aku membayar semuanya"

Tanpa ragu lagi, aku mengangkat senjataku, kemudian berdiri di depan Hashirama dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku menodongkannya padamu.

"Mito, apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu berbahaya"

"Duchess Mito, apa maksud dari tindakanmu ini?" suaramu sebeku salju. Tatapanmu lebih tajam dari pedang. Aku ingat, semua itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

"Kau bohong, Madara," kataku. "Kau menyimpan senjata di balik bajumu. Kau sudah menyiapkan kendaraanmu diluar. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada Hashirama. Kau akan membunuhnya, lalu kau akan membawa yang lainnya bersamamu dan pergi, bukan!?"

"Beraninya kau. Bahkan kau adalah salah satu dari kami yang akan pergi. Apa maumu?"

"Jatuhkan pemicu bomnya dan pergi dari sini," aku lalu menarik pelatuk dari senjata ini kebelakang, meyakinkanmu kalau peluru ini akan benar-benar menembus kepalamu jika kau tidak mendengarkanku. "Sekarang!"

"Jadi ini pilihanmu?"

Memangnya pilihan apalagi yang kupunya? Aku tak bisa melihat masa depan, tujuan, dan kehidupanku lagi sekarang. Asal kau tahu, aku juga menginginkan kedamaian melebihi apapun.

Aku menunduk, membiarkan air mataku jatuh meski aku tak menurunkan tanganku. "Pergi..."

Aku adalah pemilik dari hidupku.

Hanya aku yang tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia.

Hanya aku yang tahu untuk siapa aku harus berkorban.

Aku mengambil benda dengan satu tombol yang kau tinggalkan itu, dan menangis lagi. Aku memang lemah. Mungkin saat ini, sebagian besar keluarga Uchiha dan Senju telah dibantai. Banyak diantara mereka yang mati dengan aku yang juga menanggung dosanya.

Pemberontakan itu tak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak kembali ke keluargamu dan menyatakan untuk andil dalam perang, menggulingkan kekuasaan Senju atas Port Louise yang telah berdiri selama berabad-abad.

Dan aku—tengah menyaksikannya runtuh.

"Mito, terima kasih atas keberanianmu," Hashirama menghampiriku, dan ketika aku menoleh padanya, aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan hangat. Dia juga membawa semua beban dan rasa sakit atas kehancuran keluarganya itu di pundaknya, menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa menahannya tanpa terlihat oleh orang lain. Tapi, aku bisa melihatnya.

"Hashi, maafkan aku... Mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling buruk di dunia ini—"

"Itu tidak benar,"

"Tidak, Hashi. Sungguh... Maafkan aku"

Madara, aku yakin kau telah berjarak cukup jauh saat ini.

Siapapun yang menang di luar sana, aku lebih baik tak mempertanyakannya karena ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku.

Kecuali dirimu, aku akan membawa semuanya ke dalam kematian.

Kumohon, dari luar sana, lihatlah kesetiaanku.

Aku bukan seorang malaikat.

Jadi aku tak pantas bersanding dengan malaikat.

Aku bahkan jatuh cinta pada sang iblis.

Berjalan membawa dosa ke arah neraka, karena aku tahu aku hanya akan menemukan surgaku dengan mencintaimu.

Kemudian aku—menekan tombolnya.

 **= The End =**


End file.
